The present disclosure generally relates to thick plastic parts, and more particularly, to a method of making a thick plastic part and a molding tool for making a thick plastic part.
Injection molding is a process for manufacturing products made of plastic. In general, molten plastic material is injected into a mold wherein the material solidifies upon cooling. The molded product of desired shape then can be removed from the mold for use. However, conventional injection molding typically cannot achieve a thick part, such as a part greater than 5 millimeters (mm) in thickness without sinks, bubbles or voids inside the part.
Such thick parts are often needed for producing CNC (computer numerical control) prototype parts. Extrusion processes are typically employed to make such thick parts, but extrusion can consume a lot of resin as large amounts of the resin need to be added inside the machinery for processing. Thus, this type of manufacturing process can be costly.
Moreover, extrusion processes are not adaptable for all NPI (new product initiation) grades of material, and during the development stage of new resin materials, a sufficient size sample of the material may not be available from the laboratory.
Accordingly, alternative processes for making thick plastic parts and tools for making such plastic parts are desired.